custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zretiqux
History He was created by Xeal to serve as Tren Krom's body guard during Mata-Nui's construction. When the Matoran Universe was complete, he joined and served in the Hand of Artakha. During his time, he personally sank a Xevthian warship, an event of which he'd eventually take pride in. When the group was disbanded, Zretiqux wandered the Matoran Universe. He saw the Brotherhood of Makuta as an incompetent group of thugs, and hardly considered them worthy of enforcing the law. One day, he finally snapped and assaulted Destral, killing a few Makuta in the process. He was defeated, only to be whisked away by Botar to The Pit for his crimes. A few thousand years before Mata-Nui was struck down by Makuta Teridax, the former was studying an undocumented world. As he did, a meteor crashed into the part where The Pit was, destroying "The Minotaur"'s prison and sending him spiraling down to his doom. The Order of Mata Nui later repaired the area, believing that the prisoner met his death. Okoto Rumor has it that a being called "The Minotaur" has found his way towards an island called "Okoto". Judging from the descriptions, this being could potentially be Zretiqux. Abilities and Traits While he is arrogant and prideful, he knows when to push them aside. He has vast amounts of military experience, and as such knows how to properly command an army. All he cares about is his conquest of Spherus Magna, so he cares less for other worlds or species. As such, he's willing to destroy entire civilizations for personal gain. He's highly charismatic and manipulative, winning his allies through blackmail, deception and bribery. Sometimes he keeps his word, sometimes he doesn't. It varies on how it'd affect his exodus. "The Minotaur" has high endurance, strength, and powerful armor. He has the ability to fire lasers from his eyes, though he will be temporally blinded for a short time. Since he originally was created to protect Tren Krom, he's also mentally shielded. Like the inhabitants of Spherus Magna, he is mostly organic. Due to this trait, he's vulnerable to many types of toxic substances, such as poisons. Mask and Tools While "The Minotaur" can't use Kanohi masks, he does carry an axe with him. However, it has no special abilities or anything. Stats Maximum value of 25. Appearances * Sound of Madness (First appearance, not mentioned by name.) * Enmity of Evil (Alternate Counterpart.) Alternate Counterparts * Valentin 98 Counterpart Trivia *"The Minotuar" is one of My favorite MOCs/Characters to write about. *He was inspired by Sidorak (BIONICLE), Cyrotek (Transformers: Theft of The Golden Disk), and The Master (Fallout). *One of his agents is in fact an alternate version of Aridike (AKA, The BARON). How he managed to contact him (since Aridike is in the Matoran Universe while "The Minotaur"'s still stuck on Earth) is uncertain. Regardless, The Minotaur most likely hired Aridike to help him return to the MU. Category:Entities Category:Warlords Category:Crime Bosses Category:Hand of Artakha Category:User:Ahpolki Inika